


Meg is surprisingly kinky

by ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes



Category: SourceFed RPF
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes/pseuds/ThatGuyWithTheWeirdFetishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this a sequel to that futa story I wrote about Trisha, Reina, and Lee. It was pretty well recieved and I've been meaning to write more so here's the first chapter. This is straight up smut like almost no plot at all. I usually write my porn with no plot because we all know why we're here. </p><p>*FUTA WARNING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg is surprisingly kinky

With each thrust Meg’s ass jiggled in response, every moan came out muffled due to Lee’s cock being shoved in and out of her mouth. She couldn’t even push her away (not like she wanted to) because her arms were tied behind her back with rope. Her legs were restrained with a spreader bar, they clamped shut around her ankle with lock keeping them from opening. She was bent over a small table with Reina taking ownership of her pussy, slamming her huge cock in and out of Meg’s cunt. Reina had a black leash in her right hand which led to a red collar around Meg’s neck. Meg was enjoying every second of this, Lee’s cock being forced down her throat, Reina’s thick cock stretching her pussy, the occasional smack of her ass coming from Reina. The way the mascara ran down the sides of her face like black tears, her red lipstick smeared on Lee’s cock. She felt completely defenseless her face was even red from the exertion. She hadn’t been fucked like this in quite some time, let alone by two girls with dicks. She didn’t come home expecting to be fucked like this today.

Twenty minutes ago, before Reina and Lee showed up to fuck her till she couldn’t walk straight she’d been browsing Netflix. She’d just come back from night out and had just slipped off her dress and taken off her bra finally freeing her boobs from their prison. She’d fed Penny and then sat down on her couch to look for something to watch on Netflix. That’s when she’d heard the knock; she sat there wondering who’d be knocking at this time. She wasn’t expecting any guest, after a moment another knock, she stood up and headed for the door. When she looked through the peephole she was surprised to see Lee Newton smiling at her with Reina Scully standing behind her. She hesitated a second, wondering if they’d planned something today but she’d forgotten, she couldn’t think of anything. She opened the door to see why they were here.

“Hey- oh wow honey, baby, darling, dress to impress once in a while, yeesh.” Lee says as she eyes Meg’s gray sweatpants and Sailor Moon t-shirt combo while pushing past Meg into her apartment.

“Hi and sure come on in…” Meg says sarcastically

“Any particular reason why you’re here?” Meg asks as she looks at Lee then back at Reina. Who smiles awkwardly and suddenly covers her crotch area. Meg noticed this movement and looked at Reina who avoided eye contact.

“You can come in Reina” Meg says after noticing her hesitation. Reina smiles awkwardly again and steps inside still covering her crotch area. She looks like she’s trying to make it seem natural but Meg’s not an idiot. She’d seen guys do that all the time, it’s a not so subtle way of covering up boners. Meg wondered about this for a second but her thoughts were interrupted by Lee’s high pitched squeal, she looks over at Lee who’s just found Penny and is playing around with her.

“Do you have to do that every time?” Meg asks as she shuts her front door.

“The day I don’t squeal when I see Penny, you better check what’s wrong with me” Lee said as she rubbed Penny’s belly.

“So uh why are you guys here?” Meg asks

“Well we’re here partly because of Trisha and partly because of Reina” Lee explains as she stands up from playing with Penny Meg glances at Reina, who again avoids eye contact.

“We’re here to fuck you” Lee finally says

“What?” Meg says laughing. She then notices that neither Lee nor Reina are laughing, it dawns on her that they aren’t joking, her smile fades. Lee steps forward towards Meg, Meg suddenly realizes what’s about to happen.

“Alright whoa, let’s not go ahead rape anyone now…I find you both attractive BUT if we’re going to do this…it’ll be my way.” Meg says as she beckons them. Reina and Lee exchange looks and Lee shrugs and follows Meg and after a second Reina does too. Meg makes her way down the hallway and at her room.

“Wait here” she says

She walks in heads toward the nightstand and pulls out a key. She heads back down the hallway to the furthest door in the back; she inserts the key and opens the door. Meg finds the light switch to the left and turns it on, revealing what can only be described as a sex dungeon. There are all kinds of bondage gear lining the walls and even hooks hanging from the ceiling which can presumably to be used for suspending something from it and a black wooden table in the center. Whips, chains, ropes, dildos, vibrators, strap ons, all sorts of wrists and ankle restraints, spreader bars, tables off to the right with blindfolds and gags, armbinders, butt plugs, just a whole load of shit.

“Sweet Jesus” Lee whispers.

“You can use the strap ons if you like; I personally love to really be roughed up. Choke me, slap me, spank me, whatever else you got, I love it all. Just make sure I feel used by the end of this.” Meg explains

“Oh we won’t need the strap ons” Reina says suddenly, earning herself a question look from Meg.

“You don’t to have use them-“ 

“She means we don’t need it all…let me explain” Lee says as she walks up to Reina who tenses up as Lee swats her hands away from her crotch. She grabs hold of Reina’s cock through her jeans and smiles at Reina who lets out a whimper. Meg looks at Lee and Reina but can’t really tell what’s happening because Lee’s covering her view.

“Oooh you liked that” Lee says with a mischievous smile. Reina only nods while biting her lip. Lee then begins to unbuckle Reina jeans and pulls the zipper down. She pulls Reina’s jeans down to her knees and the grabs hold of Reina’s huge member and starts jerking it. She steps to the side so she can give Meg a better view. Meg gasps and takes a step back.

“Whoa” is all she can manage

“Yeah I know right. Mine’s not as impressive but still pretty nice if you ask me” Lee says rather proudly. Reina pulls off her pants and places it on the floor.

“Y-you’ve got one too” Meg says in disbelief

“Oh yeah, here let’s see it in action. Down on your knees” Lee says to Reina who nods and quickly gets on her knees. Lee lifts the sundress she’s been wearing and pulls her panties down tossing them to the side. She slaps Reina in the face and says

“No teeth this time, got it?” Reina nods. Reina opens her mouth and Lee shoves her already hard  cock inside of Reina’s mouth, making her gag. Lee grabs Reina’s head and begins to face fuck her, wasting no time and violating her mouth. Lee moans with each thrust into Reina’s warm mouth. Meg watches off to the side in pure wonder. Lee notices her open mouthed stare.

“Well you either help suck my cock or get started on a eating my ass” Lee’s words break Meg out her trance and she walks over behind and kneels down. Lee had stopped thrusting into Reina’s mouth and was letting her work on her cock. Lee pulls her dress off over her head leaving her stark naked. Meg stares at Lee’s round pale ass, she admires it for a second longer and then shoves her face her ass. Causing Lee to stand on her toes and gasp in surprise. Meg’s tongue finds Lee’s asshole and she begins tease it meanwhile on the other side of Lee, Reina has Lee’s balls in her mouth as she jerks Lee’s cock with her right hand. Lee is in heaven, getting attention just where she wants it. Reina pulls herself away from Lee’s balls and sucks Lee’s cock head while jerking her cock faster. Lee struggles to breathe finding herself close to release. She gasps as Reina shoves all of Lee’s cock in her mouth taking all five inches down her throat. This is just what Lee needed to fill Reina’s mouth with her cum, between Reina’s servicing of her cock and Meg’s tongue shoved inside her asshole, it was a miracle she didn’t cum sooner. Lee screams in pleasure as she fills Reina’s mouth with her cum. The thick salty fluid flowed out into Reina’s mouth. Some Lee’s cum overflowed Reina’s mouth dripped onto to her own huge cock which was erect between her legs Lee pushed Reina’s head down on her cock making sure she wouldn’t pull away until she’d emptied her load inside her mouth. Reina swallowed what she could but she coughed and gaged on Lee’s cock and tried to pull away but Lee wasn’t letting her budge, finally she let go of Reina’s head. Cum spilled out of Reina’s mouth onto her cock and splashed on the floor between them.  Meg pulled her tongue out of Lee’s ass and noticed her cum on Reina’s cock and the floor between Lee’s legs. Meg crawls between her legs getting cum on her hands and sweatpants towards Reina’s cock. She licks Lee’s cum off of Reina’s dick, surprising Reina who was still trying to catch her breath. Meg licks all of Lee’s cum up and then takes all of Reina’s cock in her mouth until she gags and then pulls it out. She smiles at Reina who blushes in response, her chin is splashed with Lee’s cum and there are a few drops on her shirt too. As Lee backs away from the Meg who’s on all fours she takes a good look at Meg ass.

“Meg you have a great ass by the way” Lee says and Meg giggles. Lee turns and walks toward some rope and grabs it. She turns around and calls to Meg

“Oooh Meg” Meg turns away from Reina’s cock and looks at the rope in Lee’s hand and then down at her cock which is still erect.

“We’ve got a lot of work to do”

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since of posted anything but I've been working on a total of 11 different stories. One that involve Futa Kristen Stewart and Ellen Page. Another involving Gabbie from The Gabbie Show, Elizabeth Banks babysitting a 15 year old boy which obviously ends in sex, one with Gina Carano and many more. I like to cater to the niche so things like vine stars and Elizabeth Banks having sex with a teenager will be what I like to do. I usually just write fan fiction that I can't find. So when I don't find it I make my own. So I guess be on the look out for the things listed above and many more.


End file.
